Don't Leave Me
by Jeidwriter
Summary: "Well Derek Morgan doesn't know what he's missing Spence." JJ smiled rubbing her best friends knee. "Anyone would be extremely lucky to have you." Rated for Sex and Language M/M & F/M
1. Chapter 1

Reid gripped the the sheets of his bed, his breathing was hard, he was panting loudly attempting to hold in his screams of pleasure. A warm mouth was surrounding his cock sucking it heavily, while their hand simultaneously rolled his balls with theirs fingers. Spencer wasn't going to last much longer his penis was leaking, throbbing and twitching all together inside of his partners mouth, the signs of release did not scare his bed partner into removing their mouth if anything it made them suck harder and lick faster. Soon Spencer started letting out a weak whimper begging to be allowed to release. "M-Morgan?" He squeaked trying to grasp the older well muscled man's attention. "I-I'm gonna come!" His voice louder and with more stern hoping Derek could hear. And boy could he but Morgan didn't pull away this prompted him to begin to deep throat the geniuses dick and slowly grate his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Spencer couldn't hold it in anymore his whimpers became moans, which became cries of undivided pleasure responding to his outrageous and stratifying, amazing orgasm.

"How was that Pretty Boy?" Derek asked coming up from under the sheets. A smile spread across Reid's face as he leaned over to embrace his lover in a passionate French kiss allowing Spencer to taste himself.

"God that was amazing!" He gasped catching his breath. He rolled over to snuggled gently into Morgan's chest. Before he fell asleep Reid placed a soft kiss on Morgan's chest. "I love you."

The Chicago born widened his eyes at this statement. 'Love'? They had only been together a few months and it's not exactly like they've gone on dates or really build a relationship it was sex for the most part as well as take out dinners on the couch after cases. Morgan had never felt these sort of desires for a man before yet he's never really felt sexual desires for a women either. Sure he brought them home, had sex, then they would be gone by the next morning, he never really felt sexually attracted to them... He had definitely had to fake his fair share of orgasms... He would never admit it but sometimes he'd find himself fantasizing about Spencer while women would go down in him... It was one night with the utmost beautiful women he or anyone else had ever seen; Derek with his charm managed to bring her to his place that night and while they were going at it he had called out Spencer name! It definitely brought the night to a quick end, and by the next day he found himself constantly wanting to be around Spencer, wanting to hold him, even kiss him. But he was afraid... Afraid of his traumatic past and afraid of the hateful future... Then a sign hit him a sign proving to Derek it was okay to have feeling for the handsome, sexy, genius, whom he worked with everyday. One night when just the two of them were left at the bar Reid drunkenly admitted he had slept with a man before and he actually very much enjoyed night Derek brought Spencer back to his place and it just happened, they experimented, felt each other up and finally near the end of the night fucked each other. When Morgan woke up that morning he had never felt so satisfied, so complete. When Reid awoke it was a little harder on the genius to come to terms with it all he was so shy and awkward afraid that Derek would hate him...but he didn't instead he kissed him shocking them both.

Now here they lay tangled together whispering sweet nothings waiting for the world around them to wake up. Almost instantly Morgan's phone rang breaking the sweet serenity.

"Morgan? Yeah JJ okay I'll be there, thanks." After he hung up Reid received the same call from JJ. "Well pretty boy we gotta fly."

_**{four days later in Florida}**_

_"I have absolutely no idea what it's like to be in love with another man." _Those words, those painful heart breaking _evil_ words broke Spencer Reid's heart. He opened up and allowed Derek Morgan into his heart, allowed him to push the boundaries, allowed himself to fall in love... Sure those words could be played off as an interrogation tactic but Derek never blinked, never stopped to think about his reply, he just straight up answered. He couldn't even remember why he headed to the interrogation room to begin with, once inside the first set of doors he stopped to speak with Rossi but was at a standstill when he heard Morgan's words. Without a word Spencer stormed back out of the room towards his white board and began frivolously using all of his built up anger and embarrassment to crack this case.

Soon after William Harris and Stephen Baleman were arrested and charged on several accounts of rape and murder. The team sat quietly on the plane home there was an uncertain tension in the air coming from the boy genius, unsure of why, everyone chose it was best to back away and allow him the space he needed. Once back in Quantico majority of the team rushed home looking forwards to a peaceful nights rest, only JJ, Morgan, and Reid went back up to the office.

JJ staggered off to her office to finish the rest of her report leaving Morgan and Reid in the bull. "So pretty boy, my place or yours? We can even order some take out?" The older man smiled suggestively at Reid who just blew him off refusing to make eye contact. "Hey man what's up?"

"I have absolutely no idea what it's like to be in love with another man." Reid quoted back his voice full of venom and pain. Morgan's eyes widened Spencer had told him he loved him but Derek did not say it back...

"Reid, common it was just to get under his skin." The man felt he was under intense pressure, Reid was almost like an emotional toothpick so frail and thin, once bend too far it would snap, unable to be put back together

Spencer rolled his eyes packing up his mail bag. "You didn't hesitate or blink, the words flew naturally right out of you mouth like they were worthless and wouldn't be cared for. Well I cared, I damn well care!" His voice started to raise not loud enough to grasp JJ's attention.

Derek was stuck between a rock and a hard place even for the most well rounded careful word users that can cause some unsightly things to be said. "I never told you I loved you."

Tears prickled Reid's eyes, those were the words he was afraid of hearing more than anything else in the world. "Excuse me if I thought my _boyfriend _could possibly love me." He exaggerated the word Boyfriend in hopes to send his message across clearly.

"We never defined our relationship Reid." Definitely not the right thing to say at this moment. Both Morgan and Reid were at two very opposite ends of a very large stick; Spencer knew what he wanted with and from Derek he was open about his feelings and experience. Derek at the other end was confused and uncomfortable never had he ever had to deal with this sort of situation, relationships weren't his thing. "Look Reid things are just-"

"Say complicated! I dare you!" The tears were now freely streaming down his face, things were always 'complicated' he was never old enough to know or understand but he did probably better than anyone else. "Go find yourself a new fuck buddy!"

Morgan's reply was interrupted by a quick gasp and the sound of papers falling, turning their heads they found JJ standing on the catwalk mouth hanging open and cheeks bright red. "I am so sorry I just wanted to see if you two were leaving soon I have to close everything up soon, I wasn't eavesdropping I swear. I am so sorry!" Her words came out rushed and panicked as she swept up the papers that had fallen out of her folders. The blonde didn't allow them to respond she turned on her heals rushing back to her office slamming the door behind her.

"G'night Morgan..." Reid mumbled before throwing the strap over his shoulder and heading to JJ's office. Morgan didn't want to stay around and find out what Reid was going to tell his best friend so he headed for the elevator.

JJ sat at her desk pretending to arrange files unsure of what to do, obviously she had interrupted a very private moment between her two male co-workers and it left the three of them in a very awkward place. "Um...JJ?" Her head shot up as she heard Spencer's voice, his eyes still held unshed tears, he looked like a lost puppy who was left out in a rain storm.

"Hi, Spence." Unsure of what to do JJ stood up speaking softly as she made her way over to him. He instantly fell into her arms crying as hard as he possibly could. "It's all right, we can talk about it or you can just cry." JJ soothed rubbing soft circles along his back. "I think Garcia has some ice cream stashed in the freezer." Prompted JJ allowing Reid to let out a small chuckle.

"I don't think frozen dairy will help but thank you."

"Sure it will ice cream cures everything, breakups for girls and guys as well as break ups with guys and girls." Spencer nodded so JJ went to go get the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, when she returned Spence and herself sat on the couch in the corner of the office sharing the tub of Ben and Jerry brand ice cream. Spencer took the time explaining his somewhat relationship with Morgan about how it began and why it had ended.

"Well Derek Morgan doesn't know what he's missing." JJ smiled rubbing her best friends knee. "Anyone would be extremely lucky to have you."

This definitely brought a boost to Spencers Ego. "You really think so Jennifer?"

She nodded her head taking another spoonful of ice cream. "You're smart, funny, and handsome it was a mistake he took you for granted."

His cheeks turned a rosy colour. "Thank you JJ,"

**AN: this is just the beginning I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment on what you liked or didn't like. **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a hard few weeks for Spencer, how were you supposed to get over someone you love if you saw their face everyday. JJ had been nothing but supportive the best she could, the spend majority of their days after work hanging on her couch in the office or her living room at home. The other night JJ had introduced him to bourbon ice cream, vanilla ice cream covered in bourbon liquor which was just what Spencer needed.

They had just finished wrapping up a case in Alabama and were sitting in the hotel bar ordering their drinks. JJ and Reid sat at one end, Morgan and Emily on the other, with Hotch and Rossi in the middle of the booth. JJ had been glued to her phone all night holding back tears and screams every time she answered a message. "Hey Spence lets go get another drink." JJ said taking his arm dragging him over to the bar.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Rossi asked taking a drink of his scotch.

Morgan put his beer on the table giving the Italian man a weird look. "They just left Rossi."

"Not to get drinks kid, I mean for them to get together." Rossi replied.

Derek almost choked on air spinning his head around to stare at the two youngest members sitting closely together in the bar stools waiting for their drinks. "Them? Are you sure? I wouldn't peg JJ as his kind of Friday night."

"Are you serious?" Emily asked, "he's totally into blonde girls, and JJ is seriously into him."

Morgan shook his head taking another sip. "Isn't she dating detective Lamontagne anyways?"

Hotch rolled his eyes sliding out of the booth. "No internal profiling, now don't forget we need to be at the jet by eight." He then bid them goodnight before heading to his hotel room, Rossi following not long after.

/

"So JJ" Spencer began turning to face her. "What going on with you?" He saw the tears grace her eyes threatening to fall at any passing moment.

She finally let them drop turning her head from Spence. "William Lamontagne Jr." She blankly stated. Her head to turned to face Spencer now, his face fell into a sympathetic frown and his hand came up to rest on her back as a sign of comfort. "We were supposed to spend the weekend together, as a one year anniversary thing he was on his way from New Orleans when I got the call... I tried calling but he was already on the plane so I left messages and texts... But it didn't do any good he accused me of picking my job over him and we've been fighting for the last few hours, and now it over..."

His hands started rubbing small circles on her back just below her bra clasp. "JJ I am so sorry!"

"Don't be we can be single and miserable together." She smiled taking her drink off the counter downing it in one go. "Want another round?" The blonde asked him taking his beverage and drinking it.

"Well I kind of have to now." He laughed waving down the bar tender. The blonde grasped his hand interlocking their fingers slowly swinging it back and forth her eyes stared intently at him. "Is that why we never went out after the redskins game? Because you wanted Morgan instead?" Her eyes were large like a toddler who was begging for candy the ocean blue orbs made her so irresistible.

The resident genius sat in the chair next to her. "It was part of it I guess... But Morgan and I weren't together for very long but there was another guy for a while, his name was Danny. We dated for about a year and we were neighbours until we broke up and he moved out." The bartender dropped off a tray of shots then went to the other customers to take orders. "I didn't realize we orders these." Spencer said looking around at the others in the bar Derek and Emily were no longer there.

"Don't worry about it Spence I'll just pay for them." JJ took two glasses off the tray, handing one to Spencer they drank it together.

/

"Earth to Derek Morgan! Is everything okay?" Emily snapped her fingers in front of his face he had zoned out of their conversation, his eyes were staring straight at the blonde and brunette who were sitting far too close for his comfort. Things had definitely been hard for him, Spencer wouldn't even look at him anymore, they had only shared a handful of words which were all case related. How long could the pretty boy possibly stay mad? They needed to speak at some point JJ couldn't keep requesting Reid's help forever.

"Oh my god!" Emily shouted her head snapped to took at Derek dead in the eye. "You like JJ! That's why you don't want her with Reid!" The muscled mans eyes shot open wide, did Prentiss really think he would date JJ? Maybe they weren't the best profilers if they couldn't figure out that he and Reid were sleeping together.

"Look Prentiss that's not true-"

She quickly cut him off with a sorrow look. "It's hard watching someone you like be with someone else but you will be okay, they really look happy Derek."

He turned his head once more to see Spencer running his hand across JJs back and the two of them whispering closely together. "Yeah, but I'll be okay."

/

The first tray of shots had been finished but JJ and Reid were just getting started! The tender brought over tequila shots, limes, and salt. Spencer stared oddly at the objects in front of them he watched JJ slowly licking the back of her hand keeping eye contact with him, he watched her pour the salt on the freshly wet hand before she grabbed her shot. "Aren't you doing it too Spence?" She managed to slur out.

"D-Do what?" His voice was shaken watching her right now was definitely turning him on... Or maybe it was all the alcohol he had consumed in the past hour?

She giggled as she grabbed his hand slowly she ran her tongue over it. "Shots with me silly, you drink it, lick it, then suck it!" Her voice purred while she salted his hand. "And once you get used to the basic we can try other tactics to keep that big brain of yours entertained."

Spencer wasn't completely sure but he swore JJ was flirting with him, and it was working... Together they took the shot, licked their hands and sucked the lime clean, Spencer had never felt such excitement before; the mix of flavours and sudden increase of alcohol was something he wasn't expecting. "So, what are the tactics to make this more exciting?" He asked JJ stepping closer leaving an almost nonexistent gap between them.

JJ leaned up on the tip of her toes to just the right height so she could meet Spencer's neck, her tongue traced the length of his neck but instead of pulling away JJ left a small kiss where his neck met his shoulders, she heard Spence moan closing the gap between them. "I think we need to go back to our rooms." Spencer sputtered taking JJs hand.

Once upstairs JJ lead the drunken genius down the hallway to her hotel room after about three tried JJ finally managed to get the door to open. "Stupid key card was broken!" She assured him as they walked through the door. She sat Spencer on the bed slowly examining him stopping at the bulge growing in his tight cords. "I'm confused Spence!" She pouted placing her hands on his cheeks bringing his face closer to hers, "if you like guys why am I turning you on?"

"Uh well JJ you see..." He didn't speak fast enough JJ captured his lips in hers keeping her small hands on his cheeks, when she pulled away Spencer pushed forward kissing her deeply.

"Woah..." She huffed pulling away. "Can we do that again?" Spencer nodes pulling her close entangling their tongues together before pulling her down onto the bed.

He rolled off of JJ as she lifted the bed sheets to wrap around her naked body, simultaneously they lay their heads back in the pillows.

"Did we just?" JJ asked.

"Yep." Was all Spencer replied, their alcohol content was still high but their minds were starting to see more clearly.

JJ rolled on her side to face Spencer, he didn't seem outraged or embarrassed instead she turned to find him staring back at her with what almost looked like a smile on his face. "So you're half gay?" She asked with a straight face.

"Bisexual is the actual term but yeah... I like both men and women... But I prefer-"

"Men." She cut him off.

"And you." He smiled causing JJ to blush. "So? What's going on between us now? Is it a one time thing?"

The blonde averted her eyes for a moment taking a minute to think. "I mean if you want to be FWB's we can... I don't think dating at this time would be such a good idea."

Spencer was taking in what JJ had just said. "FWB?"

"Friends with Benefits, it's like having the perks of dating but no commitments."

"Oh okay..."

/

Derek walked onto the jet at eight the next morning, to his surprise he was the last one on bored. He walked through the jet taking a seat next to Prentiss in front of JJ and Reid who both looked ready to pass out at any moment. "I think they had a little too much to drink last night." The newest agent laughed as she watched Reid's eyes drooping slowly.

Morgan just nodded his head in return his eyes were too busy focusing on the small mark placed on Spencer neck, it was bright red and was attempting to his under the collar of the pretty boys shirt. His suspension was confirmed when JJ rolled over and a lighter red mark showed on her neck, obviously makeup was used as an attempt to hide it but the hot Alabama weather caused her to begin to sweat it off. Derek nearly stopped breathing he swore he heard his heart break in two.

**_AN: what do you think? Let me know! This is a love story triangle by the way._**


	3. Chapter 3

JJ awoke sometime in the middle of the night to find the spot on the bed next to her empty. They were in his house, where as he? She climbed out of the bed and threw on the first shirt she could find. It was Spencer's, it was an old grey pyjama top that smelt just like him, JJ couldn't help but smile as she threw it over her naked body before leaving the bedroom. Walking into the living room of the small apartment JJ found Spencer sitting on the blue couch watching old Star Trek episodes with the volume off in the dark. "Memorized every episode so well that you don't need to hear them speaking to know what's going on?" JJ laughed walking behind the couch, Spencer turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Well yes but I have a headache..." He watched JJ climb over the side of the couch and rest on the cushion next to him, her head rested on his shoulder and her arm came around to rest in his chest. "I'm fine Jen just go back to sleep." He stated turning his attention back to the television a commercial was playing but Spencer couldn't help but look intensely at it hoping JJ wouldn't notice his pain.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the genius, she understood Spence hated when people fussed over him but these could very well be serious but he wanted to continue to ignore them? Without warning JJ threw her leg over Spencer's lap straddling him bringing their faces close together. "Did you know," she began moving her lips to his ear. "That sex is a natural pain reliever?" Her teeth slowly grated his ear lobe causing the Vegas boy to moan at her actions.

"A-actually it's the orgasm that is the pain reliever, your muscles stop tensing up for a brief period of time as well as your blood flow moves to the erected area-" The Pennsylvania Petite never let him finish instead she captured his ever going motor mouth in a drawn heated kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance JJ ruling over him, his fragile hands found their way into her borrowed t shirt and rested on her naked hips.

JJ pulled away for a brief moment making eye contact with his beautiful deep hazel eyes. "You'll totally ruin it if you keep talking." She kept grinding her hips against his pelvic bone, feeling his erection grow through his cotton pyjama pants. I'm one swift movement Spence had his old t shirt off over JJs head and thrown to the other side of the room. Their naked chests touched together pressing as close as possible, their lips only parting for a second when the fabric raised over her head. A faint buzzing noise could be heard from the next room over, when it didn't stop JJ pulled away with a loud groan. "I hate our job some days!" She laid her head on his shoulder sighing deeply.

"Go get your phone, I'll start coffee." Reid said moving from under the liaison but she wasn't going anywhere.

"You threw my shirt." JJ blankly stated turning her head rapidly in attempt to find it.

"You can answer the phone with no clothes on it's not like they can see you Jay."

"It's awkward for me Spence... I know I'm naked on the phone." He couldn't help but laugh at her silly antics, he pulled her thin body closer to him to stop her from falling to the floor when he stood up. JJ let out a whole hearted laugh as her feet swung off the floor as Spencer walked back to his room so JJ could make the annoying vibrating stop, he sat her down on the bed wrapped the sheet around her then handed his best friend her blackberry to answer. "Jareau?" Her voice was the only sound in the room. "Yes this is the right number detective." Her body language had gone from fun and sexy too serious and concerned. "Can you put on the coffee please?" JJ whispered over her shoulder. "No not you sir. Just sent the files to our tech analyst and our team will look over it right away."

Spencer grabbed some clothes to change into before heading to the kitchen, in his way there he saw the clock on the wall to find it was three in the morning. After the coffee brewed JJ stepped into the kitchen in her pencil skirt and white blouse, makeup freshly done and hair brushed. "So where are we headed?" Spence asked handing JJ a large mug.

"Honolulu!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Pack your swimsuit cause I even managed to get Hotch to agree to some down time after the case is over."

/

Several hours later the team was working hard out in Hawaii, fighting the heat and temptation of the icy blue waves. Spencer was reading through files determining the best tactic to profile the unsub while Morgan, Emily and Rossi were reading over his notes in each one. Outside they could hear JJ and Hotch arguing over some. "I need him to build the geographic profile!" JJ shouted.

"You don't need one right now JJ, let him finish reading the files and he's all yours." Hotch was attempting to remain calm but this case was stressful for everyone especially him as Strauss was breathing down his neck to wrap it up as soon as possible. Hawaii was a calming family vacation zone, if word got out that a serial killer was on the loose it would cause far more problems.

"Well I can't tell them a serial killer is out there Hotch, your words not mine! So what can I give them? Hm? A geographic profile of where this man could be? That we need him for questioning about some very concerning issues he would very well be apart of!"

"Fifteen minutes JJ that's all we need." Hotch replied, he watched JJ throw her hands up in frustration before walking down the hall.

The team was staring at the two argue when JJ walked away they quickly went back to work. "Hey Reid maybe you should help JJ distress later tonight." Prentiss smirked causing Rossi to laugh and Reid to blush.

"I-I don't understand..." He stuttered lifting his coffee to his mouth.

Morgan put the file down and rolled his eyes. "We all know you're sleeping together Reid." His voice was blunt.

Reid quickly wrapped his arm over his mouth to stop himself from spilling the coffee all over the file. "I- uh..."

"Relax, Hotch knows too, we've already cleared it with the director" Rossi reassured. "So how long has it been?"

"Acoupleofweeks..." He muttered under his breath.

"Sorry kid I didn't catch that?" The Italian man leaned closer.

Morgan places the file on the table turning his head to face Reid dead in the eye. "Alabama right? You've been fucking her for about two weeks now?" His voice was harsh and angry but it seemed only Reid could tell.

Emily on the other hand was offended by the way Derek had just phrased the answer. "Way to be classy Morgan, that's just plain disrespectful and rude!"

"It's true though, they're just sleeping together nothing more."

Spencer could not believe Derek was saying those things, he had no right to profile his relationship with JJ, even if he was right. Spencer thought for a moment he had never had as much fun with a person as he was having with JJ in these last few weeks. She made him feel happy, and special, like she needed him and that she would never walk away from him... So what if he was about to stretch the truth it wouldn't be far off. They slept together, she was always over, they even kissed sometimes before leaving for work.

"Well actually-"

/

"You told them what!?" Jennifer yelled at Spencer, they were standing inside their shared hotel room. Apparently Emily had told Garcia about the new news of the two youngest agents dating so the analyst changed the hotel booking to have JJ and Reid share a room. "It's not that I don't mind sharing a room Spence but I'm not okay with being used to get one over on Morgan! It's not fair to me or him!" The genius hung his head in shame but the feisty blonde wasn't done yet. "You can't use me to hurt him! That's not what this relationship is we use each other to feel better about ourselves, I understand why you did what you did, I wanted to text Will so many times to flaunt that I don't need him I have you but it's cruel and it isn't true! But there is a difference as well I work with Morgan everyday and so do you!" After she was some her rant JJ grabbed her go bag and stomped into the washroom.

Spencer sat on the edge of the queen size bed with his head in his hands. His head was beginning to hurt again and the blinding sunlight wasn't helping. JJ appeared a few minutes later dressed in a sundress and expensive round sunglasses. They had finally wrapped up the case a few hours ago after working eighteen hours straight, Hotch really had them all working on overdrive. "Where are you going?"

"Rossi said we are having a bonfire tonight on a private beach he rented so we're all heading down now let's go." Spencer headed into the washroom to change as he was doing so JJ wandered around the room grabbing two sweaters, sunscreen, extra sunglasses, and a baseball cap then stuffing them into her extra bag.

After Spencer was changed into his board shorts and t shirt he walked out of the bathroom and to the door. "Look Jen I'm sorry I'll just go explain-"

"No!" She cut him off. "Just let them think what they want if you change anything everything could potentially unravel including you and Morgan, maybe you're ready to come out but I highly doubt Morgan is." Spencer nodded in understanding he maybe mad at Derek but he had no right to expose him. When they entered the hallway JJ intertwined their fingers together and headed for the beach.

/

The team was sprawled out on the beach taking in the fresh air and glorious sun. JJ lay on her towel staring out at the crystal ocean an idea formed in her mind, the team was just too stiff and stressed out right now. She stood up ignoring Spencer's questioning gaze, she stripped herself from her sundress revealing her forest green bikini. "C'mon guys lets go for a swim?" JJ suggested to the other agents sprawled across the beach.

"Wait!" They heard a voice shout over the small sand hill. Everyone turned their heads to find Garcia bustling over carrying three suitcases, wearing a maxi dress and a large sun hat in heeled flip flops. "You can't be having all the fun without me!"

Derek quickly propped himself out of the sand and rushed over to his baby girl taking the luggage from her hands. "What are you doing here mama?"

"Since the lovebirds are sharing a room I just upgraded Reid's and saved JJs for moi." The colourful blonde adjusted her sunglasses then headed over to the seat next to Rossi. "No one bother us we are working on our tans!" She ordered pulling a magazine out of one of her cases and Rossi followed suit leaning back into the chair soaking in the sun.

JJ rolled her eyes before turning back to Spencer. "Let's go, I want to swim," she pleaded holding her hands out.

"I'm not really in the mood." He replied laying back on his beach towel. JJ frowned before turning around to face the water, Spencer didn't even need to see her face to know his best friend was pouting. He shed off his shirt and slowly crept up behind her, without warning Spencer scooped JJ up and ran into the clear ocean.

"Spencer Reid you out me down right now!" The blonde demanded through her laugh.

Spencer walked deeper into the water. "If you say so." He sighed before dropping JJ into the warm salt water.

"Spencer!" JJ shrieked, the water was shallow enough to stand in but if you weren't you went right under, her perfectly styled hair was now a wet blob hanging down her face.

"You look beautiful." Spencer mocked flicking a thick strand of wet hair off of JJs face. He turned his back to walked back into the sand when JJ leapt onto his back causing the genius to fall over.

Spencer was on his back defenceless under JJs body, her legs were straddling him as he tried to squirm out from under her. "There now we're even!" Her smile was bright and victorious but her cockiness enabled him to gain the upper hand, in one swift movement Spencer grabbed JJs waist and twisted them so he was on top. Luckily they had moved shallow enough JJs back was touching the sand but the water only surrounded her body she wasn't drowning in it.

The brunette brought his face closer to the blondes leaving only a small space. "Now I believe I won." He states in a husky whisper.

"Well then I guess you need your reward." JJ leaned up enveloping Reid's lips in hers. It was supposed to be a small quick kiss but it quickly turned heated and passionate. Just as Spencer's hands began to wander down the liaisons sides they were pulled apart by a wave of water crashing over them. When they pulled apart they saw Emily and Morgan standing over them.

Emily rolled her eyes but held a smile of her face. "Save it for the bedroom guy's!"

**AN: So this story is based off of a YouTube Video, I will put the link in my Bio soon but it reveals some major spoilers for the story so I'll wait and you guys watch at your own risk. If you know the video already please don't spoil it for others and the ending of the video may not be the ending of my story. There is a poll I set up so you guys can vote for either JJ and Reid or Morgan and Reid go check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't realize girls were an option." Derek Morgan stated as he pulled Reid over to the side of the front entrance of their work place. It was the Monday after their weekend stay in Hawaii and Morgan spent the weekend angry over the fact that Spencer had chosen JJ over him.

The genius pulled his arm away and fixed his shirt which Derek had wrinkled. "Mine and JJ's relationship is none of your business." The brunette stated forcefully. JJ has taught him how to use his back bone and he wasn't going to let Morgan walk all over him.

The older agent took a step back readjusting himself. "I didn't mean to be short. I just want to know why?" Derek felt himself fall back slightly, he didn't want Spencer to think he was trying to overpower him or intimidate him.

"It was you, you drove me into her arms and quite frankly I love it there. She doesn't second guess our relationship. JJ admits we have one." He took a breath. "And girls have always been an option. You just never bothered to ask." And with that Spencer Reid stormed inside the workplace not looking back.

/

The day was quiet, no case just consults. Morgan watched as Reid skimmed rabidly through a file then tossed it into a different pile, wrote his consult then grabbed a new file. About ten minutes later the young genius shot up from his desk to grab a cup of coffee. Morgan followed not far behind him and cornered him in the break room. "See this is why I thought we were moving too fast!" He whispered.

Reid just ignored him and continued to prepare him overly sugared coffee. He was about to leave when Morgan's hand wrapped around his arm. "What?!" Reid shot back. "You never asked! Don't you get that! It's not my fault, I knew there were women on your end and I knew that I was your first man…" His voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "But I loved where we were headed I felt safe and happy. And now I feel safe, happy and loved with JJ." He tugged his arm away before stomping back to his desk. As Derek stepped back into the bullpen he found JJ standing at the catwalk sending him a stern glare before she motioned for him to come to her office.

Slowly the older agent made his way into the messy office, it used to feel happy and joyful in the blondes office but now looking it Derek had chills running down his spin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" JJ snapped as the door slammed shut. "He is fragile! And you made him that way! Talking about this while you're at work is the stupidest thing you could ever do!"

Derek rubbed his temple, he was too tired to do this. "I don't think you have the right to be yelling at me about this." He tried to sound assertive but he gently trembled as JJ's glare came into sight.

"I'm the one he holds at night, I'm the one who he tells all his secrets too, I'm the one who held him up while you knocked him down!" She walked towards him. "So don't you fucking say that I don't have a right! I'm the one who he will be crying to because you just won't disappear and move on! You broke him! Are you happy? Did you get what you wanted?"

The next thing Morgan knew was that JJ was holding her face as she lifted herself off of the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was beat red all the while his hand stung. Before he could get a word out JJ threw her office door open and ran out without so much as a sniffle. When he approached the door he caught the back of Emily's head running off towards JJ, Reid's angry face before he too followed. "What the hell just happened Morgan?" Hotch asked approaching the stunned man.

"I-uh I- ah-" he couldn't even get a word out before he ran from the catwalk to the stairwell. Once he was outside the building Morgan collapsed against the closest wall and closed his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt JJ he barely even realized what happened until it happened. He had never hit a woman before in his life...so why now? Everything she said had been true, he did hurt Reid and expecting him back now would just be a stupid wish.

"What the hell is your problem!" Reid's voice broke Morgan out of his thoughts. "You're just going to start harassing her now!"

Morgan shook his head. "It wasn't like that man, I didn't mean to-"

"Bullshit!" Reid shot back getting closer into Morgan's face. "Stay away from JJ got it?!"

Morgan nodded his head before watching Reid turn around and walk back into the building.

He sat there for a while collecting himself when his phone went off telling him to meet Hotch upstairs.

/

The until chief sat in his desk pinching the bridge of his nose, his unit was falling apart… He knew about Morgan and Reid's relationship it wasn't that hard to figure out once the two got careless, and their break up must have been messy if this was how they were acting. Everyone needed to pull themselves together if they were going to work as a team again.

Morgan entered the office a few minutes later and sat in the chair in front of Hotch's desk. "Sir." Morgan greeted.

Hotch leaned forward on his desk with a stern look. "JJ told me what had happened… And that it was a pure accident." Morgan looked surprised for a moment before dropping his eyes. "If this were to ever happen again I would have no choice but to fire you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go home JJ and Reid have already left."

/

Reid and JJ entered Reid's apartment half an hour later and flopped down on the couch. JJ's cheek still looked slightly swollen but she wasn't complaining. The blonde had her head resting on the back of the couch while her boyfriend was staring at her intently. "I can't believe he hit you." Reid mumbled. "And I can't believe you told Hotch it was an accident."

JJ kept her eyes closed as she responded. "It would do any good if I get him thrown off the team. It's over I'm fine Spence please let it go." JJ opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "I'm okay really."

Spencer nodded before moving closer to rest his forehead against hers. "I believe you."

JJ smiled. "Good." She said before leaning closer to capture his lips with hers it didn't take long until the kiss turned into a heated make out session. "Bedroom?" JJ asked as she pulled away panting.

"No time." Spencer replied before pulling JJ on top of him as he laid his back on the couch."

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! But here is the new character! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

JJ was straddling Spencer's lap as she thrusted her hips forward to meet Spencer's as he thrusted upwards. Her hands were gripping into his chest as she moaned, "spence, oh god Spence!" She cried as she sped up her movements.

Spencer was laying in his back and watching JJ move, she was so confident with her body and she never shielded away from him. He had caught her on more than one occasion walking through his apartment stark naked, the apartment she was practically living in at this point; half his closet was full of her stuff now, he just had to ask her to move in.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt himself twitch inside of her and then JJ let out a gasp before leaning forward to rest her head against Spencer's shoulder still keeps him inside of her. "What's going on in your head?" She asked as she moved his hair out of his eyes.

"You." He replied, "how beautiful you are, how confident you are."

JJ blushed before snuggling closer to him. "Don't you know how to make a girl feel special."

"Move in with me?" He asked not missing a beat. "You practically live here anyways."

JJ sat up to look her boyfriend in the eye. "I do don't I?" She grinned. "I'd love to Spence."she leaned down to kiss him before she started to slowly rock her hips back and forth. Just as they found their rhythm both their phones rung at the same time. Spencer let out an angry groan while JJ laughed and reached over him to grab her cellphone from the side table. "Jareau." She answered as Spencer answered his. "Yes sir, I'll be there soon."

"Yep, on my way Garcia." Reid finished after JJ hung up from Hotch. "We have a case…"

"Morgan picked it." JJ commented throwing the sheets back. "Hotch was explaining why I didn't know. Apparently Morgan stayed to do some late night consults and came across something that couldn't wait until morning."

She slipped off of his lap and pulled her panties up off of the floor. "Do you think he planned this?" Spencer asked her as he pulled a newly pressed shirt out of his closet before pulling out JJ ready made ensemble that she left a few weeks ago.

JJ couldn't control the laughter. "He waited until you asked me to move in with you to drag us out of bed at three AM to go on a case? He's angry but I think that's a little much babe."

/

Morgan wasn't wrong about the case about the team needing to be there right away. Four teenaged girls were missing and two other had turned up dead. This guy was on a spree and he didn't show any signs of stopping. Morgan and Reid were forcibly paired up to gather information from the girls boyfriends; hitting a dead end they made it back to the precinct without so much as a word. Until Morgan pulled up a chair next to Reid while he was reading the case files. "Spencer-" he started.

"Unless it's about the case I don't want to hear anything from you."

Morgan looked down at his hands, "I wanted to apologize for what happened… I honestly didn't mean to hurt her man. And I'm sorry about us."

Spencer refused to meet his eye, he knew if he looked at Morgan's face he'd forgive him… But he was happy with JJ; she was smart, beautiful, sexy as hell, and she wanted to be with him no questions asked. Morgan however made him question everything, the status of their relationship, their real feelings, all of it and he didn't want that. "Thank you for apologizing… But it doesn't change anything about us Derek." The use of his first name took Morgan by surprise. "I love JJ, we're moving in together and nothing you or do will change that for us.

/

The case too over a week to finally put to rest, they had captured the unsub right before he murdered the last victim and was shot by Prentiss and killed instantly.

"Who's up for drinks?" Rossi asked the team once they entered the bullpen.

There were a courses of yes's from everyone but JJ and Reid. "Aren't you coming?" Garcia asked. "It'll be fun!"

JJ shook her head and entwined her fingers with Reid's. "I have boxes to pack." She smiled brightly. Everyone cheered and hugged the young couple congratulating them, all but Morgan who stood back.

"You're moving in together?"

JJ squeezed Spencer's hand when she felt him tense up. "Yeah, he asked me just before the case."

Slowly everyone headed for the elevator, all except Morgan and Emily. "You need to move on." Prentiss informed him bluntly.

"What?" How did she know about him and Reid?

"From JJ!" She exclaimed. "She's happy and it's not good to dwell on things."

Morgan nodded. "You're right…"

"Let's go to the bar and find you a girl to take your mind off of JJ."

"Right…. JJ…"

**AN: sorry it's been so long...**


End file.
